Segunda Oportunidad
by kag-chan
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 IS UP*Kagome and Inuyasha divorced. And it's all because of a misunderstanding and Kikyou's fault. Can their friends
1. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I just own a manga, the first movie and some music videos I downloaded. I'm poor, so don't sue.  
  
A/N: Another result of me being disappointed at the amount of review I'm getting at the third chapter of my fanfic DSYLM. *sigh* why... Oh why.. oh why..  
  
Ok. I don't know if "Adverbio Oportunidad" is the Spanish term for "Second Chance" ^___^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I just liked the sound of Spanish words this past few days.... And I really don't know why..... I just looked up the words in my English-Spanish Dictionary, so anyone who speaks fluent Spanish out there, pls. tell me what "Second Chance" in Spanish really is. ^____^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Segunda Oportunidad.  
  
By: Kag-chan  
  
Chapter 1: Misunderstanding  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome quickly pushed the main door and dashed through the hall way. She was so excited. Finally, her husband's and her dream came true. She was so excited to tell him that she almost tumbled down their stairs. She ran as fast as she could. Her feet carried her like it never used too. The first thing she planned that she'll do is to burst inside their room and jump on top of him and tell him the good news. Oh she would really love to see his face the moment the news registered in his mind!  
  
As Kagome reached their third floor, she stopped. Her heart beat that is sooo fast became much faster and the feeling of excitement in her slowly fainted and replaced with fear. She heard a voice. Not just any voice. Inuyasha was supposed to be alone, since all the maids were in day off and they weren't expecting any visitors. She heard Inuyasha's voice, but can't understand what he was saying. But her suspicion was confirmed when she heard a female's voice moaned. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The door to their room was slightly open. She felt really scared. Scared of what she'll see. Scared of what she'll find out. Gathering up all her courage, she pushed the door carefully and peeked inside.  
  
Her heart sounded like it stopped. Tears gently fell down her cheeks as she agape, hand covering her mouth. Brows furrowed in disbelief. There he is, sitting on their couch. A woman sitting on his lap, legs spread at both the side of his own, half naked. The girl, surely enjoying every move they did. Every contact they have. Time from time a moan escapes from her throat in ecstasy. Kagome's handbag slipped from her hand that made a loud 'THUG' sound on the floor. That's what all they needed to snap in reality. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and quickly stood up, causing the girl to fell on the floor. He felt like an arrow stroked him in his heart as he saw her tears steaming down her rosy white cheeks. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to see her cry. And the best of all, he never wanted himself to cause her to cry.  
  
Surely, it really hurts when you find your own husband with some girl doing things he was only supposed to do with you. But it hurts more when this happened several times before and he promised he'll never do it again. But doesn't it feel much more painful when the woman he's with is the very same one you defeated before? The one that caused you many pains before you finally end up with the man you love the most?  
  
In short, his EX-girlfriend.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could downstairs. Hot tears steaming down her face. Inuyasha followed her as fast as he could, not before yelling to his EX-girlfriend, a.k.a Kikyou. "F*ck! Now look what you've done!"  
  
Sango just finished parking Kagome's car at their parking lot. She was on the main huge oak door and on her way to greet the couple and expecting to find them celebrating. But she was surprised when she saw Kagome running towards her, covering her lips with her hand while crying.  
  
"Give me my keys." Kagome asked her or more like commanded her, her voice trembled a bit. She knows this is really serious since Kagome never acted like that before. But the only thing that causes her to be upset is every time she and Inuyasha had an argument. But she never acted like that whenever she and Inuyasha had a misunderstanding. So what might be the cause?  
  
She mindlessly gave Kagome the car keys and just gaze at her while she headed in the parking lot. Then she saw Inuyasha approaching.  
  
"Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked, his voice slightly rose, slightly panting from the run he made all the way from the third floor to their yard.  
  
"What happened? Why is she crying? Did you too argued again? And what the hell is that on your face?! Don't tell me you argued because she found you testing her make up kit!" Sango asked him totally clueless.  
  
"WHERE DID SHE GO?!!!" Inuyasha shouted at her, anger clearly showed both on his face and in his voice. And man, he's not just angry. He's really angry. And that means he's scary.  
  
"T-that w-way." Sango responded a little bit scared and pointed at her left side.  
  
Inuyasha ran to the direction Sango pointed, which leads toward their parking lot. When he reached the place, Kagome was already inside her car and starting the engine. Inuyasha quickly went to the car window and tapped it hardly or rather, pounded it really hard, that it caused the glass to almost have a crack. Kagome was still crying but she never looked at her left side meaning, she never tried to look at Inuyasha who was shouting so loud, thinking his voice can reach through the glass window and pounding the glass that it looked like it will shattered into pieces any moment.  
  
"KAGOME! OPEN THE DOOR! COM'ON! LET ME EXPLAIN!!! KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha shouted, it almost looked like his vocal chords will blow up in such torture.  
  
Kagome started to make the car go and she took one last look at Inuyasha. This caused Inuyasha to stop (much to the window's relief). That look Kagome gave him made a statement that made clearer more than words can describe. He hurt her. He hurt her really deep this time.  
  
He didn't know if following her was the right thing to do. Maybe he has to let things cool down first. That's what he always do whenever things like this happens to them. So he just decided to go back inside and deal with the person that caused all this mess. But what will happen if things never cool down?  
  
As he walked slowly back, he heard footsteps, 'Probably from Sango and going to ask me what happened again. F*ck! I just don't want to deal with this thing right now.'  
  
Just as he suspected, she came on him and asked him again, much to his annoyance.  
  
"What happened? What the hell did you do this time?!" She asked, hands on her hips while poking Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Would you f*ck*g b*tch shut up! Go home!" He scolded.  
  
"I won't leave until you tell me what really happened, or until Kagome is back!" She scolded back.  
  
"She won't come back, definitely." Came a cold voice behind Sango. Sango turned around and find Kikyou walking towards them, smirking.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!!" Sango shot her an angry look. Then she turned her attention back to Inuyasha, eye brows furrowed narrowly.  
  
"You're impossible! For the fourth time this month?!!! I thought you and Kagome already got though with this!!" That's all she said and decided to walk out too not before spitting on the ground while glaring at Kikyou and mumbled "B*tch!". Dialing a number to her cell, he called her not-so- boyfriend-but-everyone-think-he-is friend.  
  
"H'lo Miroku? You won't believe this......"  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
-  
  
"You b*tch! You planned it all along didn't you?!!!" Inuyasha gave her the deadliest glare he could manage.  
  
"But of course honey. How could this be a success if I didn't plan it? Incase you're wondering, from the very first time she caught us to this very time. Don't you think I'm so great? I actually computed what is the exact time she'll enter the house. Ohhhh... being a Math wiz isn't that bad, is it?"  
  
"You b*tch! Get the hell outta here before I kill you." Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Fine. But the moment the divorce papers arrive, always remember that I'm here for you." Kikyou said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha's brows furrowed in annoyance. "And where the hell did you get that idea? She'll never do that!!!"  
  
"You think so? Sorry, but it's a part of the plan."  
  
-  
  
---------------a few weeks later---------------  
  
"Inuyasha....tsk tsk tsk .. Inuyasha....tsk tsk.. Inuyasha.... Inu-  
  
"Would you f*ck*n' shut up Miroku?!!! I came here, swallowing all my pride, to hear your advice!!!! Not that annoying "tsk"ing and would you stop repeating my name!!!! You're freakin' annoying me!!!"  
  
"Ok. Ok. So the great, unbeatable, strong, wealthy, irresistible, cuddly, cute Inuyasha came in my humble, tiny, pitiful apartment from his huge, large, extravagant mansion to hear the advice of his simple, tiny, casual, regular, handsome, huggable, and much more irresistible-to-girls employee friend?" Miroku asked sitting on his couch.  
  
"If you continue that, I promise I'll beat you up that you can never grope girls for the rest of your perverted life." Inuyasha sent him a death glare. Miroku just smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Ok. Let's get down to business. If she, I repeat, if she, ever file a divorce, that means your relationship really can't work out." Miroku, seriously told him while drinking his cup of coffee.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked curiously while listening intently from every word he would say.  
  
"I mean, if she ever file a divorce, that means she really doesn't love you." Miroku noticed the reluctance on Inuyasha's face so he continued, "But we both know that she won't do that. You've been boyfriends/girlfriends for five years, and been married for three years. Simple problems like this won't just ruin your relationships." Miroku patted him on his back as a gesture of assurance.  
  
Inuyasha just sighed and drunk his coffee.  
  
---------------  
  
"File a divorce." Sango said casually like it was normal thing to say.  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, since you don't want to talk to him and you want to test if he really loves you, heck it's so obvious that he loves you, you're just too stubborn to admit it," Sango noticed Kagome's eyes boring holes through her face and continued, "filing a divorce would be the perfect test for him."  
  
"Sango, you know that I trust Inuyasha so much. I don't think filing a divorce is the solution. I'll just talk to him again like what I always do." Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"Awwww shoot! You're always the one who apologizes first! Come on, just this once! If he accepts it, then all your efforts and loving him really is such a waste!"  
  
Sango noticed the worried look on Kagome's face so she added quickly, "But we both know that he won't accept it that easily." She nudged Kagome and smiled at her for encouragement.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily as she rested her back on the couch more comfortably and rested her feet on the center table.  
  
"I guess so. I'll give it a shot."  
  
---------------end of chapter 1---------------  
  
If you have time, pls. review ^___^  
  
Luv,  
  
kag-chan  
  
------------ 


	2. Eternity

A/N: A lot of people were asking if I'm still alive.. and why I haven't been updating for a while.... gomen... gomen.... of course I'm still alive, I'm just a little bit blank minded recently.... gomenasai.....  
  
Especial note to Lau, who sent me an Inuyasha e-card ^___^ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!! AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO TOLD ME WHAT SECOND CHANCE IN SPANISH IS!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
  
Disclaimer: (bends backwards, left hand on hips, right hand up in the air) OLLLL DHAT JAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Segunda Oportunidad  
  
By: Kag-chan  
  
Chapter 2: ETERNITY  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Damn! That was fast! Just last week they were fighting and now their getting divorce! Worst of all, Inuyasha didn't said anything when Kagome sent the divorce papers! It's like he was already expecting it and.... and... aaaaaaaarrrggghh!" Sango exclaimed angrily as she sat heavily on Miroku's bed.  
  
Miroku came out of the shower, still wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was still dripping from his raven hair which wasn't held by a pony tail that time. Sango just stared at him as he flashed one of his seductive smiles.  
  
"You'll get your carpet wet." She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head while smiling teasingly.  
  
"Only the carpet?" He teased back. And he sure hit a nerve.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango shouted as she removed her stiletto and threw it on Miroku's face, hitting directly his nose in the process.  
  
"Awww.. Dhat dhurts Sang-go! Its dot like you dever sow me daked before!"  
  
"C'mon Miroku! Be serious! We shouldn't let this happen!" Sango exclaimed as she crossed her arms on her chest. She was wearing her usual high ponytail and her white sleeveless skirt that reached just a few inches above her knees.  
  
They were inside Miroku's room in his apartment. The room was covered in a very fluffy white carpet. All furniture and bed were either black or white giving a manly touch for the motif. From the black bed sheet to the white pillows. From the simple white and black wall paper to the white Venetian blind. From the black study table to the black chair with white cushion. Assorted beanbags were scattered on the carpet, but with different colors. Red, violet, mint green and Prussian blue. And nope, he doesn't like those kinds of stuffs. They're placed there for two reasons; one is for her best female friend Sango, who has some unusual taste for those kinds of things. Two is for.... errr other purposes like for example when he has some 'female' visitors. You get the hint.  
  
"Sango, Sango, Sango," Miroku said as he picked himself up from the floor and walked towards his white closet.  
  
"We shouldn't get ourselves involve, ya know? That's their own problem. They have to get through with this with their own." Miroku said while grabbing a long sleeved gray cotton shirt and a pair of baggy pants and put it on the chair. When he grabbed a pair of boxer shorts, he looked at her.  
  
"Ummm..... duh! Will you mind? I'm getting dressed here." He said while mocking her.  
  
"As if I'm interested! I'll just close my eyes. Your living room gives me the creeps." Sango rolled her eyes. Her arms were still crossed and now she shifted to cross her legs as well.  
  
"How will I know that you won't take a peek?" Miroku said with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Awww puhleeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzeeee! Get dressed already!!!! And why? You get shy at me? What about those women you bedded? You didn't have shy when you were... argh!"  
  
"That's different. But if you like we could do that too." He flashed another smile.  
  
"Shut up and get dress!"  
  
"Sure sweet. Just close your eyes, but I won't mind if you would like to take a peek." He grinned.  
  
"Stop playing with me and get dress!"  
  
"Sure sweet." She finally closed her eyes as she saw him removing the knots of the towel around his waist.  
  
"As I was saying... We shouldn't get ourselves involve with their problem." He was now wearing his pants while walking towards her. As he finished wearing his shirt, he flopped down on his bed beside Sango who immediately opened her eyes the moment she felt him near her. She gazed at him while he was playing with the string to be used for his small ponytail while staring at his own ceiling. Then he looked at her.  
  
"We have our own problems to be solved. And I don't mean our own personal problems.. what I mean is..." He sat up while fixing his ponytail then leaned on his hands against the bed. He stared on the two birds that were playing at the tiled ground outside the veranda with pretty flowers surrounding them. Soft wind blew gently that made the curtain of the glass door which leads to the veranda, pretty leaves and flowers of the plants sway in an unknown gentle rhythm.  
  
"OUR problem." He tilted his head to look at her.  
  
"Miroku...." She sighed deeply. "I already told you that-  
  
"I know, I know..... but I'm still willing to wait. I just hope that your family-  
  
"Miroku... please...." She covered her face with both her hands while having deep sighs. Her elbows pressed against her knees.  
  
"Ok... ok... I'll shut up now." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. It's not one of those genuine smiles of his. He pressed her against his chest as she continues to sob. She was crying, alright. And he can't help it. He traced circles on her back while soothing her.  
  
"I'm sorry.... please stop crying or else your make up will get smudged." He cupped her face and gave her a smile. He wiped her tears with his thumb then hugged her again.  
  
"I'm sorry....." Sango whispered while staring at the two birds that were now picking up some small dried stems and playing tug o' war. He put his chin on her head while pressing her against him more tightly.  
  
"Don't be sorry..... just forget what I said...." He whispered back.  
  
---------------~*~ (^.~) ~*~---------------  
  
Later. Night, in a bar.  
  
"Oi!" A white haired man in a red long sleeved cotton shirt called out. He was sitting on a stool at the counter. His eyes were half open while waving his wine glass above the air. The way he acts, obviously he was drunk.  
  
"Give me *hic* another one!" called the man. The bartender approached him immediately.  
  
"Sir.... Ummmm... it's already our closing time.... and I don't think you can-  
  
"God damn it! What do you need?!! Money?!!" He desperately searched through his pockets and finally found a couple of crumpled hundred bucks. He slammed it on the counter. The bartender's eyes sparkled at the sight of the money, and then nodded absentmindedly.  
  
As the bartender prepared a couple of mixes, a woman with a long black silky hair, wearing black tinted shades, in a sky blue tube top and a leather miniskirt entered. She sat on a stool at the farther left of the counter, near the place where the bartender was preparing the man's drink.  
  
"Ummm.... Ma'am, I'm really sorry, but it's already our closing time." The bartender said with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Really? Then what's that man doing here?" The woman raised an eyebrow, her shades sliding slightly on her nose, showing a glimpse of deep brown eyes.  
  
"Well ma'am..... ummm, he's kind of a special customer," the bartender rubbed the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly.  
  
"And I'm not? I didn't know that bars these days have some special treatment and favoritism." The woman shifted for more comfort while crossing her white creamy legs, laying her elbows on the counter then her hands cupping her chin. She stared at the bartender demandingly, raising her single line eyebrows at the process.  
  
"Errr... well.."  
  
"Forget about it. I came here 'cause I need something from you," the bartender just stared at her in confusion.  
  
"From me?"  
  
"Yeah. That drink your preparing, that's for the man over there right?" She pointed at the drunken man's direction who was now singing "Baby can I hold you *hic* tonight?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am...." he still stared at her in confusion while she was now searching something from her purse.  
  
"Here." She said, handling a huge amount of money. "You'll get these if you would help me."  
  
The bartender's face lightened up the moment he saw the money. 'This must be my lucky day!' he thought.  
  
"Sure ma'am. What does your little heart desires and wishes me to do?"  
  
"Good." The woman smiled evilly as she continued, "I need you to put this in that drink." Her mischievous smile never leaving her serene face as she held out a small plastic with a white powder in it. He looked at the plastic then to her face.  
  
"Is that all you would like me to do ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"No. I need you to help me carry him in my car the moment he got knocked out."  
  
"Sure ma'am."  
  
"And I need you to shut up to whoever asks questions about him."  
  
"Definitely, ma'am."  
  
"Good"  
  
"Umm... ma'am? I presume you're an ex?"  
  
"I presume you shut your mouth and stop asking me questions." The bartender was taken back.  
  
"But since you asked, yes, I'm his ex and I would love to kill his wife, if you'd like to know."  
  
That's all her last words as she stood up and left the money and the plastic, walking towards the drunken man's direction. He was looking at a piece of paper while drinking his glass of wine. She quickly got his attention the moment she got a few feet closer. His eyes quickly turned from tired to wildly awake. His amber eyes blazed in anger.  
  
"You bitch! What the fuck are you doing here?!!!" He bellowed.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Is that the way treat your mistress, Inuyasha?" She asked while sitting one stool before his.  
  
"You're not my mistress, you fucking bitch! Go to Hell!" He growled.  
  
"You bet I will. But you have to come with me." She smirked then stood up and heads towards the exit.  
  
The bartender approached him, already with his drink as the glass door slammed, her retreating form slowly fade away into darkness.  
  
"Is there any problem, sir?" He asked as he looked at him, masking a concerned face.  
  
"No, nothing. Just let me finish my drink then I'm outta here."  
  
"Sure sir." A malicious smile spread across the bartender's face.  
  
A few seconds passed.....  
  
"Hey." He started, waving his hand a little causing the wine in the glass to stagger a little.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked. The bartender blushed a little like a teenager who was in loved for the first time.  
  
"Ummm.. I had one before, sir." He answered but you could see on his face the disgusted look.  
  
"Did you love her?" he asked again, still playing with his wine glass while looking at the paper he was reading for the nth time that night.  
  
"Of course sir! But she always gets on my nerve so things didn't work out." He replied angrily.  
  
"I just like to ask, what you would do if she became your wife and she sent you a divorce paper?" he held out the paper he was holding and showed him an unsigned divorce paper. "Will you sign it?"  
  
"Fortunately yes sir. Since we doesn't really get along with each other. I can't even imagine me getting married to her." The last word came out of his mouth with an unsure tone in his voice.  
  
"Well you see *hic* this is the divorce paper I have to sign so I and my *hic* wife will be officially separated..." he sighed deeply.  
  
The bartender's brow furrowed in sympathy, "That's sad to hear sir, did you sign it?"  
  
"Hell not!! That wench is so stubborn she doesn't *hic* want to speak to me to settle damned things first!!" He drunk the first glass of his wine straight then grabbed the next one while sighing deeply.  
  
The bartender listened carefully as he blabbered continuously. But you could see it in his eyes that he was interested.  
  
"I admit, we always *hic* fight. We argued at the smallest thing you could ever think about. When we got married and moved in together, we *hic* fought where and how to place our damned things. How to cook foods and what food we'll eat. I also got to the point where I almost wanted to *hic* tie her under the pine tree outside our house and let the mosquitoes eat the hell outta her." The bartender listened carefully at what he was saying. It really caught his complete attention and interest. 'Maybe that is our future if we got married.' He thought. Then Inuyasha continues, "Would you believe? We also argued at who will be on *hic* top and who will be at the *hic* bottom!! If we would do it on the bed or just on the floor!!! I like it *hic* rough, she likes it gentle!!" Inuyasha shook his head in dismay, then combed his bangs with his fingers. The bartender listened carefully.  
  
"You saw that *hic* bitch? The one who came here a while ago? She's another reason why my wife wants to divorce me. She caught us or rather her, doing something to me. That bitch planned it all along. She's my *hic* ex- girlfriend. I don't have any idea how she got inside our house. I was taking a nap on our couch when she jumped on me. I didn't even felt her came in! That bitch acts like a cat! She was already half naked and I knew she was up to something, like what she always did! I yelled at her and tried to push her while I got up, but she clamped her hands so tight, she *hic* didn't fell when I sat up and to make things worse, she moaned so loud and I'm not even doing anything to her!!! That's when I heard a *hic* thump behind the door, and I saw my wife crying. That bitch!! She knew my wife was there and she planned it all along!!! My wife *hic* run outside and I followed her but she didn't listen to me. Like what always happens. She never listens!!! She didn't give me an opportunity to explain and clear things up!!!!!"  
  
The bartender thought that maybe what he was doing now isn't bad after all. Maybe that ex-girlfriend of this man in front of him loved him very much and because he isn't naturally a bad guy, he would definitely help her since at the sound of things, this man doesn't love his wife at all. And he thought at that moment that maybe, just maybe, this man will live a lot happier than with his wife. Imagine, he had money and at the same time he had helped this poor sad guy!! How lucky he was!!  
  
"It's like we're positive and negative. North Pole and South Pole. In short, we're not compatible! We like what each other's doesn't like! You got me, right?" He asked him while drinking half of the wine. The bartender gulped when he saw that the next wine glass he would drink after the one he was holding now was the drugged one. But then he forgot it all when curiosity came upon him.  
  
"If that's the case sir, I don't understand why you won't like to sign that paper. You said it yourself, you're not compatible, if you would ask me, divorce is the best answer to your problem." He shrugged.  
  
"I don't understand it either," he finished his previous glass then grabbed the next one. The bartender felt like there were two mice playing hide and seek inside his chest when he saw he was now preparing to drink the drugged one.  
  
"We fight every day, every night. What I don't understand is I feel like the day would never be completed if we won't fight. And I know she feels that way too." He sighed.  
  
"But still, you two are not compatible. It can't stay like that forever, sir, because marriage is a forever contract." The bartender declaimed, he was looking at the wine glass Inuyasha was playing. He doesn't get it why now, he has this urge to stop him from drinking that wine.  
  
"Yeah. Forever contract. I don't want to be with her forever, that'll mean a forever war-like life!!" He laughed so loud, and the bartender laughed along with him. The whole bar filled with laughter. After the laughing faded away, Inuyasha spoke again. He didn't know why but he saw sadness in his deep amber eyes. And with this last word of his, the bartender knew why he wanted to stop him from drinking the wine;  
  
"But the sad part is........... I love to spend eternity with her.... I love that damn wench....." He looked at him and smiled sadly, then looked at the wine glass he was holding, and then spoke again, "Sad but true...." He was going to drink the wine but then the bartender stopped him.  
  
"Wait..!" The bartender spoke abruptly; causing Inuyasha to look at him with a curious look. He felt like cold icy water was thrown all over him. He never felt THAT guilty in his whole life. This man loves his wife for crying out loud!! Just like what he felt for her girlfriend before. He never wanted to let her go. Why? Because he loved her too, like this man in front of him. Despite all of their arguments and incompatibilities.  
  
He was going to tell him everything about the wine when his eyes caught something outside the bar. The woman before was there, looking at him with blazing eyes. He knew that she knew he was going to stop the man from drinking the wine, because there she is, with a gun pointed at him. He gulped then looked at Inuyasha again.  
  
"N-nothing...." Inuyasha just shrugged then he drank the wine straight. A few moments later, Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"Gee.... I think I had enough of it..... I feel so dizzy..." Inuyasha stood up but he swayed, almost falling on the ground. The bartender quickly came out of the counter and helped him. You could see the guilt in his eyes as he helped Inuyasha to get on his feet.  
  
"I never felt like this before.... might as well go home now..... Maybe my wife decided to come home and talk to me now. That's one of the things I like about her.... Hehehehe....then we could play some of my favorite 'games 'again like we always do.... Hee hee hee.... " The bartender tried to laugh but it sounded like a deep continues sigh.  
  
Inuyasha continued to mumble things like, "I promise I will never argued her again..." and "Please come home..." After a few more second, Inuyasha fell asleep. That's when Kikyou entered the bar.  
  
"Took you long enough." She said as she helped him to drag Inuyasha outside the bar.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea ma'am...." He grunted as he shifted Inuyasha for more comfortable position.  
  
"How about this idea," she showed him her revolver and he gulped as his response. She continued, "Just as I thought. I knew you'll try to stop me, that's why I got myself ready. Mutter a word to the police and you'll find your self begging for you life. I have many contacts. You'll be watch by some of my men, so be sure to watch your back." They finally reached her car then they put Inuyasha inside, on the backseat. Then she faced him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have a business with you, sir. I hope we meet again." She smiled evilly, showing her perfect white line of teeth while she held out her hand.  
  
The bartender just stared at it then to her face. "I hope you'll have a nice travel, ma'am. God bless your soul." He said in sarcasm. She just took her hand back then smirked.  
  
"Remember honey, one word to the police-  
  
"I know! Bitch!" the bartender growled.  
  
"Watch your mouth boy. Oh wait.... Since I'm not sure about you and the ability of my men to watch you... I'll just watch one of your love ones." She said while getting inside her car. She started the engine then opened the window, flashing a wicked smile.  
  
"You can't fool me. I don't have any love ones. My parents were both dead. I don't have any brothers and sisters." He grinned at her too. And besides, he doesn't have any close friend too aside from...  
  
"Oh really? How about Aiojo Ayame? Hmm? What is she to you? Have you forgotten all about her already?" That's all she said then left, but not before flashing one of her wicked smile while laughing like a witch. Leaving some dust and smoke behind. The bartender was stunned at her last statement. He stared at the car's retreating form. The name she mentioned keeps repeating like an echo in his head.  
  
Ayame. Aiojo Ayame. How could he forget that name? For that is the name of the only girlfriend he had and ex-girlfriend he have.  
  
--------------- end of chapter two ---------------  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed and for all those who told me what "Second Chance" in Spanish is. ^_____^ Review replies will be at the next chapter. Thank you ^__^  
  
Again, if you have time, please review ^__~  
  
Luv,  
  
Kag-chan  
  
------------- 


End file.
